


16: “I bet you feel like an artist.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [16]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Beverly are the only straight couple, Cute, M/M, Mixtape, No creepy clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	16: “I bet you feel like an artist.”

**16: “I bet you feel like an artist.”**

* * *

"It's alive! It's alive!" Richie yelled as he shoved open the door to the Debroungh's household. The boy did make sure to wave to Bill's parents as they've grown used to his random entrances and loud voice. Richie slid like a smooth criminal before Bill's room (he stopped momentarily to give Georgie a hug, he hadn't seen the boy since he returned from the hospital) shoving the door open to reveal the rest of the losers.

"Ladies, gentleman and my Eddie Spaghetti. I present to you the masterpiece!" Richie yelled out as he boldly held up the vape in his hand. 

"I bet you feel like an artist." Stan muttered as he leaned further into Bill's chest as he read his bird book.

"You can say all you want Stanford but this is the next big thing! It's the mixtape of the generation and no Ben there's no New Kids on the Block on here." Richie added as Ben started to open his mouth. 

"New Kids on the Block are our generation Richie." Beverly announced before whispering something into her boyfriend's ear.

"What is on it Richie?" Chandler asked. Mike gave him boyfriend a kiss for distracting Richie before he started yet another argument with Bev & Ben over the group.

"Thank you Chandler my man for that question. This is the mixtape of the classics from Madonna to Cher and the perfect mixtape to do Stan's mom too."

"Fuck you Richie!"

"I'll fu--"

"Beep! Beep!" Eddie yelled as he reached forward pulling Richie into his side and sending Stan a look for even engaging with the boy.

"W-whatever, let's hear it-t." Bill stated.


End file.
